Beverly Kifner, Jr.
Biography Beverly Pepper Kifner, Jr. (April 21, 1952-November 6, 1968) is the daughter of William and Beverly and the sister of Heidi, Willard and Jonathan. History Beverly is born in a hospital in Newport, Rhode Island. She lives with her older sister, Heidi and her younger siblings, Willard and Jonathan. They moved to Lafayette, Indiana 4 years after Jonathan was born. She attended pre-K in 1954, kindergarten in 1957, elementary school in 1968, middle school in 1963, and high school in 1967. In 7th grade, cheerleaders, Eliza Cruchlow, who is the leader, Martha Kimble, Susanne Spelling, Lucy McKinney and Rhonda Short make fun of her appearance, calling her rude insults. She was being called "Beaver-ly", "pizzaface", "zit girl", "pepperoni", "nerd", "dork", "freckle freak", "miss unpopular", "unpopular kid", "geeky freak", "freaky geek", "freak", "beaver", "fatty", "fat ugly pig", "piggy", "fat pig", "fat", "lardass", "lardie", "lard", "overweighty", "overweight", "miss overweight", "miss piggy", "the pig from the farm", "morbidly obese", "Bucktooth Beverly", "bucktooth", "bucky", "dots", "freckle-face", "buck", and "freckly". 7 days after her first day of freshman year, a group of cheerleaders call her a "slut" for hanging out with her male friends and push her to the garbage can. She was in tears, so she has to tell her principal. Death On November 6, 1968, during gym class, she failed to get the ball to win. All of the girls on her team hated her and called her rude insults and pushed her. By the time she got home from school, she commited suicide from hanging. Appearance She is an overweight teenage girl with buck teeth, braces, blonde hair with bangs and braided pigtails, and pale skin. She has freckles and pimples all over her face and wears '60s-era glasses. She wears a 1960s-era gym uniform. It was a blue jumpsuit with short sleeves and pants. As a ghost, she is now having a noose hanging around her neck. Personality Beverly, Jr. is a sweet, innocent girl who has nothing to be ashamed of. She is bullied by the other girls due to her nerdy appearance. As a ghost, she wants payback on the girls who assaulted, made fun of and bullied her. Obituary Beverly wrote an obituary about Beverly, Jr.: "1952-1968 Our sweet angel who hanged herself to death. Her classmates hated her and wanted to leave because she lost a game of volleyball. She is an innocent girl who has nothing to be ashamed of." One of Beverly, Jr.'s tormentors vandalized it with red marker with words: "THE STUPID BEAVER CUNT IS DEAD FOREVER HA HA HA ~Eliza" Trivia *She died when she was not only 16 years, but 6 months and 16 days after her death. This may be an odd reference to the Number of the Beast. (read: 666) *Her favorite cartoon is The Flintstones. *Her favorite bands are The Beatles, The Dixie Cups and The Doors. *Her favorite song is "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. *Her favorite singer is John Lennon. *Her favorite movie is Batman. *Her favorite show is I Dream of Jeannie. Category:Bully Victims Category:Ghosts Category:People born in 1952 Category:People born in April Category:People died in 1968 Category:People died in November Category:Girls Category:Girls from USA Category:People from Rhode Island Category:Children from Rhode Island Category:Girls from Rhode Island Category:People from Indiana Category:Children from Indiana Category:Girls from Indiana Category:People with Blonde Hair Category:Overweight People Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Seekers of Revenge